Mission list
Quests (also known as Jobs) are the missions available found in the 'Quests' section on the Home page, which are progressive tasks to help new players learn and advance through the game, while earning rewards when a quest is completed. New quests become available to you as higher levels are achieved when earning experience points. Quests are also sometimes company specific. For example, if you are in MMO, you will have missions directed to destroy enemy company ships in VRU and EIC or traveling to specific coordinates in your own maps/enemy maps Jobs The usual Quests. Found under 'Quests' > 'Jobs' Level 1 Quests *First Assignment *The Navigator *Show us what you're made of! *Ore wanted now! *Collecting mission Level 2 Quests *Far reaches of the universe *Explore your home galaxy *Laser malfunction I - Lordakia *Lordakians sighted! *Show us what you're made of! (2) *Terbium wanted now! *Ore wanted now! (2) *Collecting mission (2) *Test of courage *Gatherer *Endurium shortage *Streuner or Devolarium *A mixed bag of rocks Level 3 Quests *The Lordakians are in for it now *Laser malfunction I - Saimon *Crossing guard *Wretched Saimonites! *Battle of the Mordons! *Lordakians sighted! (2) *Show us what you're made of! (3) *Terbium wanted now! (2) *Ore wanted now! (3) *Collecting mission (3) *Hunter or gatherer *Dead easy Level 4 Quests *Martyr *Wretched Saimonites! (2) *Devolarian invasion! *Battle of the Mordons! (2) *Lordakians sighted! (3) *The specialist Level 5 Quests *Gather ore *Resource shortage *Wretched Saimonites! (3) *Sibelons strike back! *Devolarian invasion! (2) *Battle of the Mordons! (3) *The competition *Company expansion Level 6 Quests *Thievery *Company Wars I: The VRU has crossed the line! (Goliath) *Company Wars I: The MMO has crossed the line! (Goliath) *Company Wars I: The VRU has crossed the line! (BigBoy) *Company Wars I: The MMO has crossed the line! (BigBoy) *Company Wars I: The VRU has crossed the line! (Vengeance) *Company Wars I: The MMO has crossed the line! (Vengeance) *Sibelons strike back! (2) *Devolarian invasion! (3) Level 7 Quests *Sibelons strike back! (3) Level 8 Quests *First strike *David vs. Goliath *Get a move on (3) *Get a move on (2) *Get a move on (1) *Company Wars II: A question of honor! (VRU) (Goliath) *Company Wars II: A question of honor! (MMO) (Goliath) *Company Wars II: A question of honor! (VRU) (BigBoy) *Company Wars II: A question of honor! (MMO) (BigBoy) *Company Wars II: A question of honor! (VRU) (Vengeance) *Company Wars II: A question of honor! (MMO) (Vengeance) Level 9 Quests *200! *Wanderlust *Death Race Level 10 Quests *Can't catch me! *Pure debauchery on map 4-5 *Evil nemesis: The Goliath *Dance with death *Boss of bosses *Next level *"Uber" quest *Scrounger's delight *It pays to move slowly *The Kristallant killer *Kristallonian safari *Blind man's bluff *Wormhole research *Child's play *Company Wars III: You've come very far ... (VRU) (Goliath) *Company Wars III: You've come very far ... (EIC) (Goliath) *Company Wars III: You've come very far ... (VRU) (BigBoy) *Company Wars III: You've come very far ... (EIC) (BigBoy) *Company Wars III: You've come very far ... (VRU) (Vengeance) *Company Wars III: You've come very far ... (EIC) (Vengeance) *All-out war *Crystal dust Level 11 Quests *Pull out all the stops *Protegite research *Crush the Cubikons *Tour de Force Level 12 Quests Challenges Specials Category:Spell Checked Category:User Interface